


For Lack of Handcuffs

by misura



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee pays his taxes for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lack of Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Dee/Ryo: makeshift bondage - If love is surrender / Then whose war is it anyway?_

"What do you mean, you don't have any handcuffs with you?" Dee demanded.

"I don't see what you need to shout at me for," said Ryo, a little coldly, or as coldly as he could manage while Dee had gotten half his clothing off already. "They're for work, so naturally, I've left them at the office. Unlike some people, I have a sense of responsibility."

"What's that supposed to mean?" sputtered Dee. "I so have a sense of responsibility! I'm just not as stuck-up as some people I could mention."

"Those handcuffs are government-property; they're not meant for private use."

"Those handcuffs are what most people would call 'perks of the job'. Besides, where in our contract does it say we can't use government-property to spice up our love-life? I pay taxes, you know." Dee huffed. "Damn. And here I was, getting all worked up for nothing."

"Oh, so now you no longer want to have sex with me when it doesn't involve handcuffs? Thanks a whole lot. Can I have my shirt back now, please?" Ryo glowered at Dee, who winced and raised his hands.

"I didn't mean it like that. Look, I'm sorry - that didn't come out right. It's just that you look so damn sexy when you're all tied up and - ahem. Never mind. I'm sorry." Mostly about there being no handcuffs and about Ryo being such a hardass, but Dee saw no reason to add that part.

Handing the shirt back to Ryo, he felt something soft and silky slip through his fingers.

"Uhm, Dee? My tie?"

"You know what, you're right," said Dee, feeling his mood perk up again along with something else. "Who needs handcuffs? Who needs government-property, for that matter?"


End file.
